DESCRIPTION (Adapted From The Abstract Provided By Applicant): At The University of Texas-Houston Health Science Center, we believe that a quality neuroscience-training program that strengthens and develops the minds of young researchers is crucial to the future success of the field of neuroscience. We have developed a strong research and training program in neuroplasticity that focuses on the biology of learning and memory. Staffed by distinguished faculty with outstanding track records in neuroplasticity research, we are requesting funds to support the training of 2 pre-doctoral students and 2 post-doctoral fellows. Funds from this grant will be dovetailed with local funds and a broadly-based NIH Neuroscience Training Grant. Training takes place under the auspices of the Neuroscience Graduate Program administered jointly by the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences and the Department of Neurobiology and Anatomy. Training provides fellows with a broad exposure to neuroscience, ranging from basic mechanisms to the neurobiology of disease, with an emphasis on learning and memory. During the initial two-year period, graduate student trainees are exposed to a broad range of introductory and foundation core courses in biomedical sciences, as well as three courses in advanced neurobiology. In addition, all graduate student trainees rotate through three research laboratories during their first year in the program, and based on this rotation, each trainee selects a research mentor from the participating faculty. In order to monitor the progress of the trainees, each will meet with the Program Director four times a year and the Steering Committee twice a year. In addition, at least once a year each trainee will present a formal seminar to the Training Faculty on their research project. To enhance the intellectual environment and training of graduate students and post-doctoral fellows, the Program hosts a Neuroscience Program Trainee Journal and Book Club, a Neuroscience Poster Session held each fall, a Neuroscience Program Seminar series and a Neuroscience Newsletter. These activities coupled with the overall rich environment for neuroscience training at the Texas Medical Center provide our trainees with an outstanding education in the neurosciences.